Resident evil Hellsing
by ForsakenChibi
Summary: Alucard and Seras go undercover in raccon city the day of the outbreak. will they make it out alive?
1. The Outbrake

Alucard turned his head. 5 Days. That's all he had to wait before he could start over. Again. He saw Seras, his newest companion, running at him at full speed. Alucard started walking, getting into the 4x4 that waited for them. Alucard hated driving, so he let Seras drive. He preferred to run or walk. He got into the passenger's seat, putting on his seatbelt. Seras did the same, and started up the car. Something moved outside, but she ignored this and started driving. It was about 10:30 pm when Seras pulled up to a body on the floor, opening the door, and looking at Alucard. _Well, what have we here?_ Alucard thought, pulling out his newest handgun. It was a small VP90, holding 18 rounds. He could sense something different about this person, though. He crouched, holding his hand just above the body, inspecting it. _Man, what could have done this?_ He then heard a noise from behind and turned around, only to see 3 people walking towards him. They raised their hands, moaning. It sounded like a hunger moan. Alucard fired, hitting each one in the stomach. They kept on walking. Aluucard backed up, wishing he didn't have to go undercover, so he would still have his guns. He had a full RPD uniform, brand new, with shoulder plating and everything. Alucard turned and ran down the alley, stopping as a door flung open in his face. It was Seras. ″get down″ Alucard said, firing at the person behind hers head, slitting it open and blood pouring out. He watched it for a minute, thinking about how it might taste. But he had more common sense than that. He knew that they were seriously mucked up, and he didn't want to become mucked up as well. He spotted a police car, smashing the window and unlocking it, Seras also opened her door. Alucard jumped in, and hotwired the car. He drove off, almost hitting a person/thing.

Alucard was driving at full speed, trying to remember how to drive. Then he remembered. ″Seras, will you open the glove box? ″ Alucard asked, remembering that most police cars have a spare handgun in the glove box. ″There is a handgun inside. An H&K Browning.″ Seras told him. ″Take it. I know you don't have a gun.″ she took the gun, pulling the magazine clip out and checking to make sure it worked. She aimed down the sights, looking down the right-hand side then the left. Then she screamed. A thing had reached out and had grabbed Alucard. It felt like death had finally reached him, and he wasn't going to die just yet. He started swerving, until he hit a post, sending the thing into the post, its head cracking on its side, snapping its spine. He smiled. Then he turned around, his face going into shock. _Great, just what I need. First people trying to eat me, now some maniac is going to... going to... _″Seras, run!″ Alucard yelled, throwing his door open and jumping out, just in time to see the car be destroyed by a truck. The truck fell onto its side, the car blowing up underneath it, and then the truck went up in flames as well. ″Seras, you ok? ″ Alucard asked, yelling as hard as he could to be heard. ″Yeah, I'm fine.″ At least that's one thing that's gone right. ″Seras, head to the police station, we'll meet up there.″ He could hear her footsteps, and a door opened and closed. Now it was time for Alucard to make his way to the station.

Alucard ran, dodging the things in the street. He reached a shop. He looked up at its bright neon sign. _Kendos gun shop. _Alucard ran into the shop, only to have a man with a shotgun standing in his face, with his finger on trigger. ″Freeze, don't move. Who are 'ya? What 'ya doing here? ″ the man asked, the gun starting to shake. ″Don't shoot, I'm a human! ″ He knew if he wanted to survive, he would have to lie to get out. The man let out a loud sigh. He put the shotgun down, and sat on the floor. His face went white, as some things burst out of the window. The man picked up the shotgun, fired 2 rounds, and then a thing fell on him, and started eating. Pieces of flesh and blood going everywhere. Alucard look at the blood painted across the floor from the things. It was blood that you only ever get after you die. Then he realised. _Zombies. _He ran for the door, grabbing some handgun ammo on the way out. He slammed the door shut, and walked down the alley, slumping against the wall to reload.

Seras was worried. She was running out of ammo, and this zombie just wasn't falling. She aimed higher, pulling the trigger, using her last round. The zombies head split into a thousand pieces, blood going everywhere. She ran up the stairs, turning the corner, only to see a man at the top with a machinegun. He had a MP5. He started waving his hands, and a voice came from her right. She looked up, only to see a chopper. It had RPD S.T.A.R.S written across it. ″I can't set her down, I'll drop you a rope ladder, grab hold of it.″ the man in the chopper said. The other man continually waved his arms, only to quickly turn around, pushing 2 zombies away. He ran underneath the chopper, and started firing. He quickly ran out of ammo. He then started to reload. The zombies pushed the man down, and started to bite down and eat. The man tried to shoot them off, but missed and hit the chopper, taking out the driver. Then the chopper started to twirl in the air, and it crashed into the wall, and it exploded. The man was instantly burned to a crisp, his gun un-useable. Seras ran through the door, falling to the floor. She started to pant, and she rose to her feet. A cop was lying on the floor. She could see the clip in his pocket. She crouched down, and took the ammo. Just as she was rising, the windows smashed open, flocks of crows flying in. Seras started to really doubt the chance of her and Alucard getting out of this nightmare. She ran, turned a corner and ran into a door. She now was outside again. She walked down the stairs, reloading her gun as she took a step. As soon as she was done, she was at the bottom, and a new door was in front of her face. She opened it, seeing another body on the floor. This one also had handgun ammo on him. She turned the corner, only to see masses of zombies. She ran into an office that was un-occupied. She smashed the safe open, and took the stuff inside. She took the acid rounds, leaving the shotgun shells for Alucard. She also took one of the maps. She then ran around the desk, and took an herb. She ran out of the office, and saw a valve handle. She grabbed that as well, and ran back outside. She ran back up the stairs and ran back out to the burning helicopter, and saw a water tank. She walked over to it, and inserted the handle. She turned the handle and the tank started to spout water from an opening in the top, putting the fire out. She wiped her brow, the sweat flying to the floor. She left the handle their, and ran over to the chopper. There were some handgun rounds on the floor that she could use. She walked back over to the door, and was about to turn the handle when she heard a helicopter. She looked up, and saw a massive container being shot towards the police station. Seras jumped backwards as the thing hit as it shook the earth. She decided she had better take a look and walked inside.

Alucard swore he heard another helicopter, but decided not to think about it. He had taken out allot of zombies, and had just reached the RPD when the ground started to shake. He opened the door, his gun raised and walked inside. Inside were a massive statue and a computer for the RPD and S.T.A.R.S to log in. He went to pull out his card, when he realised he had lost it. He smashed his hands on the bench in frustration. He knew the doors had a mechanical lock, but he tried them, just in case. The first door he tried opened, and he stumbled, thinking the door had an auto-lock. A man was slumped against a group of lockers. Alucard ran over to him, and crouched down. ″Hey, are you ok? ″ Alucard asked.

Seras backed up in horror, just hoping against hope she could take this thing down. It had a large, green leather coat on, and it looked like it was bullet-proof. She ran past it, ducking as it tried to do a sideways swipe. She rolled, and started shooting it in the head. He stumbled forwards, and she knew that must have killed him. She was wrong. He turned around to face her, and she started to fire again when she ran out of ammo. She pulled her knife out, aiming as well as she could. Then she launched it. The blade twirled around in mid air, and got the thing right between the eyes. Then he fell onto his knees, then onto the floor. The blade when right through his head, and Seras picked it up, wiping it on her trousers. She also saw that he had some handgun rounds and a few acid rounds as well. She took them both, and ran through the door.

Alucard was not happy. He had run away from the man, even though he knew he would turn soon. He also had wasted all his ammo on a thing that looked like an evolved human. It crawled on all fours, and had a lance like tongue, and part of its brain was showing. Alucard walked down the hall, stopping at the next door. This one was locked as well. Underneath the doorknob, however, was a marking. It was a club. Alucard walked on, out of one hall and into another. He ran down this one, noting how the windows had been boarded with planks of wood. He passed a set of double doors. He turned around and walked in. It was a meeting hall. He walked down, picking up a file on the side as he went. He walked into the end room, and saw a picture hanging on the wall. It was a nude person being hanged. Underneath, it read ″Give a sacrifice to hell's fire″. Alucard walked to the corner, picking up the shotgun shells. He then saw the fireplace underneath the picture. He walked out, and he found a lighter in a bag. He then went back to the picture and set the wood alight. He stood up, and a gem fell out of the centre of the picture. He walked back out to the hall, and ran to the end. He walked out the door and jumped. There were lots of zombies in here, and Alucard had run out of ammo. He quickly looked around, and saw an opening. He made a dash for the stairs at the end. He jogged up them, and turned the corner. He now saw another huge statue. This one had written underneath it ″Only the gaze of the sun and the moon can realise the red soul″. Alucard look and saw 2 smaller statues. One had 'moon' and the other had 'sun' written on it. He pushed them so they were facing the larger statue. Then the gem in its hand fell. He had a feeling that there were no more gems to collect. He walked through the nearest door, and was in another hall. A sign hung above the only door in view. It read ″S.T.A.R.S office″ Alucard walked over, trying the door and walked in. He saw a weapons cabinet. He grabbed a shotgun and a magnum. He also took a few sheets of paper that might have something to do with all the zombies walking around. He walked out of the office and to his left, and saw another door. He walked through.

Seras was tired out. She had got a key that had a club on the end after she had put a round plate in its slot, in the main hall. She was walking down a hall when she saw a little girl. She ran after her, unlocking a door that she passed. She ran to the end of the hall, and saw a hole the little girl had crawled under. She was on her way back when she saw and heard the door open. She raised her handgun, only to see Alucard walk through. ″Alucard! ″she yelled, and he turned to face her. His expression on his face turned from grave to really happy. ″Seras. Didn't think you made it! ″Alucard said. He jogged over to her, giving her a hug. Seras blushed. ″ Yeah. I'm not feeling to bright though.″ Seras said, dropping her head. ″ Why? ″ Alucard asked, grabbing his radio. ″Anyway, here's a radio. Take it. Radio me if anything happens.″ Alucard said, walking past Seras. ″Alucard. Watch out. Something's out there, in a big green jacket. I wasted all my ammo on him. He didn't die when I thought he would though, so be careful.″ Seras said. Alucard waved his hand, walking through a door.

Seras sighed. He just wouldn't listen. That was Alucards main Problem. She reloaded her handgun, and walked through the door Alucard had just come from. She held her handgun up, getting ready to shoot someone. Then she remembered. _Alucard has just come through here, dummy. _She lowered her handgun, and ran to a door on her right. She opened, and saw a weapons cabinet. The door was open. She walked over, cursing herself for not thinking that someone would have taken all the ammo. She looked behind her, seeing what looked like a rookie's desk and some first aid sprays. Also, on the floor was a grenade launcher. She picked it up, checking to see if it had any ammo. It had 6 rounds. More than enough, she hoped. She walked over to a massive control unit, and it had a radio attached. She pressed the send button, but no-one answered. She walked back out the office, and ran down the stairs. There were a lot of zombies here. Seras knew she couldn't take them all out, so she fired 2 rounds from her grenade launcher. The rounds hit, then splitting into 3, giving it a spread effect. She had just taken all the zombies out. She saw a door to her left, and walked into it. Inside was a big box, a typewriter and 2 lockers. She tried the lockers, and a Colt SAA fell out of a costume pocket. She grabbed it, thanking the person who had left it behind. Inside were 2 costumes for Alucard. She thought though she had better keep her uniform on. She walked into the dark room, looking at the pictures hanging on the wall. _Nothing of importance _she thought. She walked back out, and walked down a hall. There were 2 doors, and she walked through the one on her far left.

Alucard raised his handgun. He fired, hitting the zombie straight in its head. He ran through the hall, dogging all the crows. He smashed through the door, and looked at the wreckage in front of his eyes. There was a massive helicopter, set on fire. He saw a water tank and walked over. In a slot was a valve handle. Alucard turned it, pouring water all over it. The helicopter was put out. He walked back into the hall, jumping as the roof collapsed above his head. He ran back down the hall. He opened the door at the end, and walked down the hall and to his right. There, was the rest of the helicopter wreckage. On the other side, was a door. He opened it, and saw another huge statue. On either side were 2 small statues. These had small indentations in the chest. He put one red gem in each. Then the massive statues chest opened, revealing a king piece. He grabbed it, thinking why the hell would anyone make so many traps? He walked out, thinking where else he could go. _The library? _That place may have some information. He ran back into the main hall, looking down on the central part of the RPD. He walked into the Library. He walked up a set of stairs, and walked around a few corners. He was just about to pick a book up when the floor beneath his feet collapsed, sending him plummeting down. He landed on his knee, twisting it and breaking the bone. He yelled in anger, but he just stood back up. His knee had already healed. Since he was a vampire, his body would heal almost instantly, depending on the damage done to whatever area. He looked at a slate, and saw that they were the library columns. He pushed them into the correct position, and the slate slid down, revealing another chess piece. He grabbed it, and jumped over the balcony railing. He walked out the door he passed before he fell.

Seras screamed. This had to be a nightmare. She had just seen someone; he looked human, until he stood up, his face going pale. He threw himself at her, trying to get a piece of her. She jumped backwards, and threw her knife at him. It hit his leg, sending him to the floor, his face going back to normal. She backed up to the door she had come through, and ran back out. She fell over a box, and saw that a red light was lit in a locker. She picked the lock and found some C4.


	2. The Mortal and the Vampire

Sorry for typing this earlier! Just finished exams and everything, and been really busy moving houses... Thanks for being patient!

_Hell yeah _Seras thought, holding the C4 up in the air. The door that she had just come through had been smashed open, and out ran a woman. "Hey, who are you?"Seras asked, her H&K browning pointed at the persons face. "Hey, don't shoot! I'm a human!" The woman said. Seras started to check the woman out. _She looks normal... I wonder if this human has met Alucard yet? _Seras looked at the girl. She was about her age, wearing a black, skin tight shirt with a red coat, and red shorts. She also had an H&K. "What's your name?" Seras asked, still holding the gun at her face. _Mmmm... Could just bite her, which would be easier. _Seras dismissed this thought immediately. "Claire, that's my name." She said. "Listen, a girl is running around here. If we split up, we should be able to find her." Claire Said. Seras just nodded. Claire turned around and ran out the door that she had come from. _Man, what a mess _Seras thought. She turned to a door on her left, and entered.

Claire had been to every room she could think off. She was still trying to find a piece of C4, because she had a detonator. Claire slowly walked back up the stairs, and saw a person dressed just like a person she used to know. _Don't tell me Leon's also slugging through this nightmare _Claire thought. She stopped for a second, and she finally realised how tired she actually was. She thought about sleeping for a bit, but the thought of something killing her in her sleep was enough to put that thought to rest. Claire walked to the wreckage that had been a chopper, and saw that someone had placed some C4 without a detonator. _Must have been that girl. _Now that Claire thought about it, she never got her name. But she knew what she looked like though. She had a white jumper wrapped around her waist, and wore a blue tank top, that only just covered her chest. She also wore a mini skirt. Her hair was brown, and Claire was sure that she had red eyes. But she just thought that she was tired and that the lack of sleep was getting to her. Claire used the detonator and C4, and saw the girl running at her. "Hey, were did you find that detonator! I've been after one since god-knows when!" The woman said, standing right in her face. Claire backed up a bit, then spoke. "I found it when I was searching a dead police officer. He was lying in the room to your left.

Seras couldn't believe it. The officer she had killed had the detonator on him! Seras walked past Claire, walking down a wooden hallway. If that was what you could call it. It had massive holes in the sides, and wood was sticking out everywere. Seras had to be carefull, otherwise she could cut herself. She opened a door at the end, and walked in. A note book was on the table, along with a key. She picked them both up, then walked out a door opisite to the one she had come in by. This had a massive, stuffed tiger waiting for her, which made Seras jump. She ran down the hall, not wanting to look at anything. She opened a door at the end, and walked in. This time, she heard a girl cry. Seras picked up the pace, running around a corner, and into a pitch black room.

Alucard couldn't believe his luck. He had fallen off the balcony, and onto the ground floor of the RPD. Now he needed a key. He looked around, and saw that a key had been shoved into the lock for the main double doors. He removed it, and looked at it. It was a key that he needed, that was for sure. He pocketed it, and walked through a door to his left. He saw a dozen zombies in here, and he charged at them, until he saw a door. He ran though it, and saw more zombies. Not as many, but still a few. Lucky for Alucard, he had forgotten about his shotgun. He pulled that off his back, aimed at a zombie head, and pulled the trigger. The head exploded, and Alucard could continue. He found an office with a open safe. Inside, was shotgun shells and a map. He took them both. He then walked out and to his left, and left again, until he came to a wooden door. He tried his key and it didn't work, so he raised his shotgun, and pulled the trigger. The door smashed in on itself, allowing Alucard to walk straight in. He wondered how Seras was holding up. He ran to the end of another hall, down a flight of steps and stopped. One way said 'Parking garage' the other said 'warehouse'. He walked down the path that said Parking garage. He walked through the door, and froze. He saw a massive van parked in the way, and he was walking down until a bullet fired against his foot. He quickly did a one-eighty turn, and looked at the shooter.

There, that is the second chapter! Sorry for it being so short, but don't worry! The third will easily make up for that! And I hope people enjoy this!

P.S. I can't type anymore for a few weeks, because I'm moving house But I will defiantly type, and post ASAP.

MinnyGun


	3. New faces

_**MinnyGun: Hi guys! Thanks for all of your reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated it in ages, I've just been busy (Moving house, renovating ect.) **_

"Freeze!" The voice said. Alucard raised his hands, and the shooter lowered her gun. "Who are you?" Alucard said, kicking himself for letting a human sneak up on him. "Ada. Ada Wong" She said. "And what are you doing here?" Alucard then said, feeling agitated. "I'm looking for my boyfriend. His name's John. He was working at a branch of Umbrella, based in Chicago, when he suddenly disappeared 6 months ago. I heard a rumour he is here, in the city" Suddenly it made sense to Alucard. "Anyway, I've got to find this guy named Ben. He was locked up in the cells just beyond here, but this van is blocking the way. Any chance you could give me a hand?" Alucard smiled, walking over. He was tempted to just kick the bitch of a van into the wall and walk away, but he had a mission. He made it look like he was putting allot of effort into it, and he was still moving it. Then Ada helped, and he could push it a bit harder. Soon, it was in its correct spot. "Thanks" Ada said, running through the door. "Hm. Women"

Seras looked around. She could see a human in the room, her Vampiric blood helped with that. But she still needed to turn the light back on, so she tried to find it. It didn't take long, and then a little girl screamed, trying to run past. "Hey, hey! Take it easy" Seras said. "You're safe now" Seras said. The little girl dived at Seras, crying. Seras pushed her away, and knelt down. "Now tell me, what is your name?"

"Sherry" She said. "And what are you doing here?" Seras asked. She had always been good with children because before Alucard had saved her, she used to work part time in a children's home. "My parents work down below, but they told me to come up here. They said it was safe" Sherry said. "Well, from the looks of things, they were probably right. But it's not safe here either, we've got to-"

"Rugghhh!" A massive, booming deep voice roared. "And that's why I'm not leaving! That monster is after _me_!" Sherry said, running for a door. Seras sighed. It was gunna' be a long night.

Alucard walked into the middle of Ada and Ben's little chat. "Excuse me, but as the only officer left in the building – alive at least – I say we get the hell out! So, anybody know where they keep the key to this freaking cell?" Alucard said, smashing his hand against the door. If nobody knew, he would just rip it off. "I have it right here officer. But zombies aren't the only thing walking around out there" Ben said. And, as if on cue, a massive roar echoed throughout the whole area! Alucard readied his handgun, but nothing came. "As I said. I'm _not _leaving this cell. If you wanna get out of the city, there is a kennel in the back of the building. At the end, there is a manhole that leads to the sewers but, getting there won't be easy."

"Ok then, I'm going!" Ada said, running out of the door. Alucard walked back out and down, and found a door clearly labelled "Kennel". He walked inside, almost jumping at the sounds of a few dogs jumping at the doors. _Phew. Why am I so jumpy? _Alucard thought. He walked over to the manhole, pulling the lid straight off. He jumped down, his VP-70 at the ready. He jogged past a few spiders, and then he came to a small flight of stairs. He walked up, and into the first room on his left.

Seras walked back into the chief of police's office, looking for clues. She sighed. _Nothing. Again. _Seras thought. She walked back down the hallway, looking at a key she had found. It was a love heart, and she almost knew where to use it. She quickly ran back to a hall with loads of crows, and walked outside. She could still hear them, but she didn't care. She was almost out! She opened the door, only to find the door she was going to use the key on was allready kicked down. She sighed as she threw it to the ground. _Great. I find a key and Alucard's already smashed the dam thing down! _She thought to herself. Walking forwards, she jumped backwards as she heard loads of zombies smashing against the windows. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she continued forwards, until she found a flight of stairs heading down.

Alucard walked into a room. Of sorts. It had what looked like a 50 meter drop, a bridge and a door that was locked! He walked back out, only to see Ada coming up the stairs! "Hey!" He said. "I don't think I've properly introduced myself yet. I'm Al- Leon. I'm with the RPD." He said. _Leon? Of all the names in the world, Leon? Ugh. Now I'm going to have to keep this up _He thought. Ada just shrugged her shoulders. "It looks like a dead end" Ada said to him. Alucard nodded. "Wait, what's that? Give me a boost, I'll go and check it out" Ada said, pointing at a small ventilation shaft. Alucard got on his hands and knees, letting her step on. _Light as a feather _He thought. He was tempted to take a quick peek, but thought against it. She got in, and he stepped backwards. He sat down, looking around. He checked his shotgun, waiting for Ada to return. _If she returns _Alucard thought.

Seras walked down the stairs, looking at the signs. One lead to the sewers, another lead to the car-lot. She decided to go right to the sewers. If anything, it was a way out of this god-forsaken city. She jogged there, smiling. When she opened the door, the first thing that hit her was a dog. Screaming, she fired her handgun, the rounds ripping into its flesh. It was soon dead. "ugh" She said, panting. Her vampiric powers healed the wound. She didn't waste any more time, running forwards. She saw a manhole, and pulled the lid off with her bare hands. She jumped down.


End file.
